


Extenuate (January 21, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [21]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Wacky Shenanigans, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Warren thinks it could be worse; Pietro disagrees. Drabble.Word of the Day: Extenuate1: to lessen or to try to lessen the seriousness or extent of by making partial excuses: mitigate2: to lessen the strength or effect of





	Extenuate (January 21, 2018)

“Well, it could be worse.”  
  
“HOW COULD THIS POSSIBLY BE WORSE??”  
  
“We could be dead! Also, there’s no need to shout, I’m right here.”

 

“Well _excuse me_ if I’m not great at heights, bird brain!”

 

“Just because I have wings doesn’t make me a bird.”  
  
“I think the hollow bones count too.”

 

“Oh, fuck off, Kurt, you don’t even know.”

 

“Oh, thank god you’re here, your boyfriend here is getting on my nerves with his rationality!!”

 

“Yeah, well, I can only get one of you out of here at a time. How did you even get caught in a net over a ravine in the first place?”

 

“Oh, you know, there was a bit of a chase, and some wacky shenanigans, and we both ended up here in a very compromising position. I’m lucky you’re not the jealous type.”

 

“Shows what you know, Pietro.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
